


A first kiss Eremin blurb

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: A random Eremin blurb; first kiss fluff~ Got butterflies while writing it<3Takes place some time after Armin’s injection; Enjoy if you can~





	

The sun began to melt away into a lavender-blue sky, as night approached to blanket the soldier boys who had been watching the sunset. Armin leaned forward against the fence looking out, while Eren stood close beside him with his back to the view, and a lot going through his head...

Eren kept his eyes away from Armin’s as a million thoughts rushed over him... Armin was a titan now. Just like him. Maybe now... maybe... maybe he could take a chance on what _he_ dreamed of... 

“Hey... Armin...” Eren approached the subject with immense caution and nervousness, however, and so opted to dance around it at first, to play it safe. “Do you have feelings for Historia?”

Armin raised an eyebrow at the strange question. But answered anyway, avoiding eye contact with Eren, since he seemed to be doing the same to him. “No... Why?”

“...She just turned your head once in a while is all... I-- rather didn’t like it... as a match for you, I mean.”

“Hmm... Well, she used to be charming for sure, but... Historia is... not my type.” Out of the corner of his eye, Eren seemed to react to this, but Armin kept looking ahead.

“Oh... Well, then... what is your type?”

Armin answered with amusement. “What do you think it is?”

“...Tall, dark, and handsome...?” He smiled.

“Hmm... More like, sweet, caring, and compassionate...”

Eren returned to his insecurities “Oh... So... Christa then?”

“No. Deep down I knew she wasn’t real. But even so, she’s still not my type.”

“...I see... So someone genuinely like that is what interests you...”

“That’s what I want...Tall, dark, and handsome, is a plus though...”

Eren smiled to himself, but still didn’t take a chance on believing in what he hoped...

“What about you?”

Eren blushed, and hastily tried to cover himself “... --I... don’t know, really... I don’t think much about it.”

Both parties then became eerily silent.

Eren looked up at the twilight sky, as the stars were beginning to come out... They reminded him of Armin’s eyes... Without thinking, he turned to look at him... He stared down at the golden haired man beside him, considering how soft his hair looked and how warm his cheeks might be if he touched them right now... He wondered what he might be looking at... What sights in the outside world might fascinate him the most?... Oh, and his lips... they looked so lovely and smooth... Those were the lips that told him about such wonderful things as the ocean, and lakes of fire... and-- what else was it?... Ah, no matter... Armin was wonderful enough in himself for Eren to behold... So lovely... So beautiful... He felt like he could look at him for the rest of his life...

“Eren. Why are you staring at me?” Armin’s cold tone suddenly broke the silence after a good solid minute.

“--Eh?” Snapped back into reality, with a blush that he hoped Armin wouldn’t see, Eren struggled to think of a response... “Ah-- um... Sorry... I was just thinking.”

“About what?...” Armin seemed offended but mostly was consumed with his own fears about himself... “That I’m gross or something?”

Eren couldn’t believe Armin thought such a thing of himself. “What? No! You’re not gross... I think-- you’re beautiful. I mean, not in a girly way, in- in a manly way! N-not that I think you as a man _should_ look incredibly masculine or- wait-- ah, shit- ..I mean--”

Armin laughed and interrupted the avalanche of embarrassment, now with his usual familiar friendly tone he always spoke to Eren with. “Eren, I think you’re beautiful too.” He rested his hand on Eren’s and finally turned his head to look him in the eye.

Eren blushed, so much so there was certainly no hiding it now, and met Armin’s eyes with his... He pondered... and decided he was tired of thinking. It was time to move forward. “...I was also wondering... how soft your lips are...”

“...Is that so?...” Though Armin also approached the situation with great caution, he too was tired of just dreaming... “You know, I wondered the same thing about yours...”

Eren’s heart jumped, and he struggled to swallow the lump he felt in his throat, but forced himself into a state of calmness to maintain his composure. “...Really?”

“Uh huh...”

“Would you... like to find out?”

Armin blinked as a thought came to him. “Yes, I would...” He turned his whole body to face Eren’s, gazing deeply into his eyes... and suddenly brushed his fingers gently against Eren’s lips. “Ah yes. They are quite soft.” he chuckled.

Though embarrassed, Eren returned the chuckle... “How interesting...”

Armin smiled. “If you want to study mine too, you’re welcome.” His gaze became half lidded and his lips parted slightly in his gentle smile.

“I’d like to... but I don’t think you studied _mine_ very thoroughly..."

“You don’t think so?”

“Uh uh...” Eren’s head began drifting in towards Armin’s “If I may... venture a thought... I know a way we could both study them, more- personally...”

Armin began to lean forward as well. “Oh yeah?... Perhaps... we should try that...” Their eyes were locked on one another’s and never parted, though their eyelids were drawn lower and lower with every aching second... “We...”

Eren couldn’t think anymore. The only thing on his mind right now was Armin, and a kiss...

_“ARMIN! THE CAPTAIN WANTS YOU!”_

A loud call from Jean interrupted them. It felt as though a rug had been ripped out from under their feet. That moment was gone.

Jean continued.  _“HE’S INSIDE WAITING! HURRY UP!”_

Armin turned away from Eren to answer the call “I’LL BE THERE IN A BIT!” and with that Jean dismissed himself back inside. 

Eren internally mourned the loss of the moment. 

Armin turned back to him to apologize “I-- I’m sorry, I gotta go. Duty calls.”

Eren nodded, but the longing in his eyes never left.

“I’ll, um, talk to you later.” Armin turned and began to walk away but was suddenly stopped in his tracks. He felt a grasp surrounding his hand, and he turned around to find Eren, looking at him with a surge of courage and ambition in his eyes... “Eren?”

Eren gently pulled Armin back to him, taking him in his arms, glad to feel Armin’s gentle hands clutching his shoulders affectionately in return. “Let them wait. I’ve done my time and it’s _my_ turn to spend a moment with you...”

Armin’s smile returned as he began to lean in again for a kiss and not a second passed before Eren came in to meet him, colliding his lips with his... Their eyes closed, and powerful loving thoughts washed over their minds as this moment, one they’d been waiting for what felt like their entire lives for, _finally_ happened... For one brief moment, it was as if they were already at the ocean, peaceful and free, and together, the way they always wanted to be... Though they would’ve preferred to kiss forever, they broke apart after a wonderful glorious minute. “...I’ll come back later.”

“Yes, please...” Eren spoke as if he were coming out of a trance and stroked Armin’s cheek. It was as warm as he thought it would be, and his hand cupped it so perfectly...

“We have a _lot_ to talk about...”


End file.
